shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortiko City
Cortiko City is a city on an Island in North Blue, with the city covering the entire Island. It is the religious capital of North Blue. It is the homeland of Kate Lacrima. Geography Cortiko Ciy is a large city. The most nature that can be found are a few parks and gardens. Most buildings involving the church are made of stone, as are the upper class homes and some middle class homes, depending on the district. The other middle and lower class homes are either made of lumber or brick. The city has several hills and on the highest hill is Saint Gregorio's Basilica, the main church and government building. Notable Locations Saint Gregorio's Basilica Zion Orphanarium Government The Government of Cortiko City is a religious city-state. The head of the government is given the title of Arch Bishop with the Grand Inquisitor as his advisor and right hand. Under them are a group of Cardinals and Bishops, then the lowest positions, vicars and priests. However, only the Arch Bishop, Grand Inquisitor, Cardinals and Bishops are considered "political positions" as they govern the island. The most common meathods to gain political position in the Church is by performing an act of valor, compassion, or generocity and is acknowledged by several position holding members. Therefore, those who hold position in the Church are usually crusaders or paladins, priests, or those who buy their way in. Notable Officials Arch Bishop Clemens Grand Inquisitor Takemata Cardinal Mounto Cardinal Faizo Bishop Toler History The island has a long history dating at least 300 years before the Void Century. During the Void Century the island was ravaged by the Great War. The city was left in ruins and 37 of the Church's most sacred artifacts were pillaged and taken from the island. The city began to rebuild and 50 years later in the year 762 AOP all but the artifacts were returned to its former glory. Arch Bishop Dathan then decided to send the best soldiers to travel the world in search for the lost artifacts, with Cardinal Mordecai as their leader, in what he called "Crusades." Modecai led the troops across the seas and through Paradise and after 3 years of searching they returned with 2 artifacts and many more treasures. Dathan was very pleased with this result and gave Mordecai the title of "Grand Crusader" and declared him a hero. Since then, it has been a tradition that every 10 years after the return of the previous crusade, another would begin. However, over the years these Crusades lost some meaning and due to corruption became more like raids and invasions in search of treasure. In the most recent Crusade, lead by Former Cardinal Clemens, they returned to the original purpose. During this Crusade, Former Bishop Mounto found two of the sacred artifacts, and Former Cardinal Takemata found one bringing the total recovered artifacts to 29. The Crusade had been the most successful one in centuries and the men involved were all regarded as heroes, which eventually lead to the promotion of Clemens, Takemata, and Mounto to their current positions. Clemens became Arch Bishop and made Takemata the Grand Inquisitor and his personal aide in 1516 AOP. In 1517 AOP Clemens promoted Mounto to the position of Cardinal. Trivia *Cortiko City is based on the holy city, Vatican City. Category:Island Category:Location Category:North Blue Location Category:Galcion